Of witches and hunters
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Let me tell you a story about a witch and a hunter, both dealing with their fair share of shitful life at the opposite end of the same boat. Fantasy AU warning for swearing and darker topics.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome back in the rewritten Witchhunt, as I promised it will be the same story only a little better version. The cast is the same:_

 _Hungary as the witch_

 _Romania as the hunter_

 _and the others will appear later, but you may already know that._

 _The story was inspired by the original soundtrack of The Witcher (all three of them) and of course the characters belong to their rightful owners._

 _This story is a complete AU, with magical beings and medieval styled kingdoms and stuff._

 _Warning for heavy language, swearing and mention of blood, death and other stuff, again if you'd read Witchhunt you know these._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

He could faintly remember a voice so sweet and magical like a fairy humming a lullaby. Then he fell back asleep.

The next time he woke up, he could only feel the headache and uneasiness in his body. He pried his eyes open and looked around.

 _Shit_.

For about two minutes of sitting on a cot and trying to adjust his vision to the lights in the room the only thing he could clearly think of was that only word. He felt dizzy in a horrible way and no matter how hard he tried to remember, no memory came into vision about the last events he did.

\- Shit.

He had to say this out loud. Because if he didn't there would no other thought appear in his head. It was like a curse keeping him at the same point, the same part of time. He slowly dragged his palm across his face and blinked two more.

Finally he could see what surrounded him. A prison cell. He was sitting in a prison. Vlad had to laugh. He was in a fucking prison.

Something moved from across the room. He looked up to see the witch he was certain to had hunted down sitting right in front of him in a similar cell. Her hands tided in front of her, her clothes dusty and ragged, like she just finished a battle for her life… which probably was the truth… But his memories were foggy and dark and he couldn't force his head no matter how hard he tried.

\- What are _you_ doing here… - he managed to ask in a cracked husky voice. His head was killing him.

\- What could a witch do in a prison? – she returned the question with a calm nonchalant face.

\- Then… what am I doing here?

\- You were drunk.

\- And how does that explain this? It must be a mistake… Guards! -he shouted and walked to the bars searching for someone who could let him out.

\- They won't come here. – the witch informed him.

\- And why?

\- You were shouting for them when they brought you here.

\- Because it's a mistake! I have to get out. – he brushed his hair back with shaking hands.

\- Why?

\- Why you ask. 'Cause it's a fucking prison and I have work to do! Anyway, they cannot prison a hunter for nothing!

\- You were quite the nuisance for them.

\- But I'm the greatest witch-hunter in this goddamned country! I work for the king! They have no right to keep me here!

\- Try to explain it to them. I have nothing to do with that.

\- Right… - he stopped for a minute. – Why are you still here? They should have… - the witch sent him a questioning look, her head tilted a little. Her face was blank.

\- This place is not so far from the royal capital the inquisitors should be here already. - He turned around. – Why aren't they here already? What's with this place?!

\- Could you please stop shouting?

\- Why?! I have no idea what's going on here I have the right to freak out! – his head started pounding heavily. He had to sit down. – Shit!

\- You didn't sleep that much, it's still night. – her voice was so quite he almost couldn't hear it. The hunter snapped his head up and looked up at her with wild eyes.

\- When did I capture you?

\- Why is it so urgent?

\- I just want to check something.

\- Yesterday afternoon.

\- And it's not morning yet. – she nodded. – They should be here in a couple of hours. At most midday. – he let out a deep sigh. At least this was solved. – Thanks… - the other didn't responded. – I mean that you told me this.

\- What do you expect form me now? To say you're welcome?

\- No, it's just… Absurd. You're right.

\- I know.

\- You're quite strange.

\- How come?

\- Well, of course this whole situation is strange but… I don't know. You don't curse me, you don't shout, and you even told me what's the situation so I won't freak out.

\- That's because you can be awfully loud and I'm fed up with that _just_ this much. – she raised her hands above her head, and the hunter could see the first expression on her face… or in her voice. Irritated.

\- Then it's clear. Good. Now, then. How can I get out of here?

\- How should I know?

\- Well, if the guards won't come if I ask for them, maybe they will come if you do it.

\- Why should I help you.

\- I don't know… Why not? – she looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

\- You're stupid.

\- What?

\- Okay. First, because you got me in jail, second, you're a hunter I just had a fight, third I consider you as enemy, and fourth I don't care about you. Should I continue? – she smiled.

\- No… I guess I get it. – her smile disappeared and her face returned to nonchalant once again. – Do you smile when you're angry?

\- So?

\- I'm just curious.

\- Why?

\- Dunno… I'm bored.

\- How tragic. Don't use me as entertainment.

\- Why? This whole stuff is quite entertaining if you think about it.

\- I want none of your stupid ideas or talk. As I said I had enough of that.

\- When? I cannot remember talking to you.

\- You were… fucking drunk. – her eyes sparkled with disgust.

\- And I guess I did not shut up. At all.

\- That would be the case.

\- Well. Sorry for that. My friends had told me I can be the idiot if I drink too much.

\- That's just… too sweet. In my opinion if you're drunk you're the most annoying, freakishly perverted man on earth.

\- Ouch. That's harsh. Even from you.

\- Oh, did I hurt your little human feelings?

\- Yeah!

\- You deserve it.

\- Pretty ironic coming from a witch in prison.

\- To a hunter who sits in the same prison? Yup, life is sick joke.

\- That's…true. – Vlad smiled. – You know, Erzsébet, you're surprisingly wise.

\- Don't you dare say out my name. – she almost stabbed him with her look by merely looking him in the eyes. Her voice was dangerously calm and quiet.

\- Then how shall I address you?

\- What about you don't address me at all? As you said there's still a couple of hours until the inquisitors arrive, why don't you use it for something beneficial, like sleeping, for the sake of both of our sanity?

\- I have this tingling feeling you don't like me… - he smirked. She sent him an annoyed face. – How sad… Shall I fix that? – she sighed deeply.

\- First, I thought you were simply drunk. Now I see, you were born as an asshole.

\- Ouch.

\- Just leave me alone, won't you?

\- Why should I? I'm bored, and I'm pretty sure you are as well, why don't we kill the time with something that's interesting for the both of us?

\- And what would that be in your opinion?

\- I have plenty of questions for you.

\- How do you know I want to answer any of them?

\- Well I guess not everyday you have a hunter that's interested in you.

\- That's it! – she made an attempt to gesticulate with her hands a stop, or the end of a concert, but as they were tied together it came out as a funny failed attempt. – I'm finished with you! – she turned in her corner as her cell did not even had a cot only some hay on the cold stone floor, showing the hunter her back.

Vlad blinked in surprise, as he did not say anything that could be this upsetting.

This was his chance. It's not like he always wanted to chit-chat about the meaning of life with a witch, but it was the witch-queen or whatever it is we're talking about. And he could win against her. No to mention just how much of his life did he spend on the searching. He had years to make a list about those questions. Furthermore she turned out to be wise. Wiser than expected. In contradiction of his handsome, carefree looks and lifestyle Vlad Popescu saw himself as an intelligent and serious man. He wanted to know the answers. But his chance seemed to be shattered by his drunk self and he had no idea what on earth had he exactly done? How could he fix _that_?

\- Look… I know this may sound strange or rude but I really need to talk to you. It's absurd I admit but there are about a hundred questions I actually prepared for this moment, although I had never dreamed I would be a prisoner as well. So please, I as a mortal human beg you as a wise… I'm not sure what shall I call you anyway… so I beg you to answer my questions. – he couldn't believe he did say those sentences. The witch didn't move. Vlad sighed. – Okay. I will just… ask them anyway, so if you change your mind feel free to answer or whatever…

The hunter took a deep breath and started, keeping about a minute silence after every question, waiting for the witch to answer.

\- Why do you think witches were created on this earth? Do you think everyone can learn how to control magic? Does everything on earth have magic in them? Are fairies real? Why did you destroy everything around you? Are you the witch-queen? Did you feel anything when you killed thousands and thousands of humans? Why did you hide yourself exactly in this forest? Aren't you afraid of the inquisitors? Why are you the greatest witch? Are you aware that they put the greatest prize on your head? Did you ever curse anyone? Did you ever meet any other witch? Why aren't you answering?

The hunter felt more and more disappointed with every new unanswered question. He was so close to his goal. The witch just sat there, her back towards him, nothing changing, nothing moving around her. Like she froze herself and the air around her.

Vlad sighed and laid back on the cot. He felt himself cheated. Life took away his only chance. He closed his eyes.

" Maybe I should sleep as she said. It would actually kill this useless time."

\- Why are you asking these questions from me? There are far wiser humans out there in the world, professors and kings who could tell you the answers. Why are you asking a witch?

The hunter sit up with excitement and joy he never felt before. Erzsébet still sat facing the wall but she answered at least.

\- That's because I know what will they answer. But I could never figure out how a witch sees these questions.

\- You're quite the strange one of your kind. – her voice seemed warm and nice for a moment. As if she complemented him.

\- I could say the same. So? Will you answer?

\- Maybe… If you ask them separately I may remember them more clearly.

\- Okay, so the first why do you-

\- But before that, I have a question for you as well.

\- Okay, go ahead.

\- From these questions I can feel you already doubt the world's righteousness you live in. Why did you continue your job then?

\- That's easy. I love my job.

\- So you believe that I'm some form of evil in this world that needs to be punished and exterminated.

\- I would say… yeah. Witches aren't more than bloodlust, passion for destruction, unreasonable anger and hate towards humans, sadistic: all these cruel characteristics are in them, these are the base of their existence. They are inhuman, a fret to all living creatures, the daughters of darkness and mist. They are some mistake in the creation of the world, which needs to be repaired, erased. – after a minute of heavy silence the witch turned towards the hunter her eyes sparkling with hate, a sweet smile on her lips.

\- Then why are you interested in my opinion?

\- Because you're different. – Vlad answered with a reassuring smile.

Erzsébet eyes burst with anger and hate and so much more as she started to scream.

\- Why would I be any different?! Why are you always telling me this?! It's a lie! How would you know?! Why should I believe it?! How could you tell?! Why couldn't I be the most cruel of all?! How dare you say this to me?!

Vlad sat in his cell, eyes wild and confused, he couldn't understand anything. But the witch continued.

\- You humans are all the same, stupid, blind, irrational beings! Why can't you make up your mind?!

\- I think… I don't understand your problem. At all. I made up my mind, and everyone around me thinks I'm mad, just because I want to know your answers.

\- Then explain to me why only my answers are valid for you? – she smiled again, a poisonous sweet, beautiful smile, a cold ran up in the hunter's back.

\- Because you're different, wise, mysterious and greater than other witches.

\- And why would I be any of that? How can you just decide it this easily?

\- Look, I had encountered many of your kind before, that's how I earned a name for myself, and trust me when I say you're different I mean it.

\- I won't believe you.

\- It's your problem. Then. I answered your question, so shall we continue with mine? – Vlad tried again. If he was honest to himself even if the witch did answer his questions the time won't be enough for all of them.

Erzsébet sat in silence, not looking up.

\- So why do you think you witches were created?

\- I don't know.

\- Okay… Do you think that everyone would be able to learn how to control magic?

\- I don't know.

\- Does everything on earth have magic in them?

\- I don't know.

\- Look this isn't funny. I thought you will answer seriously.

\- I don't care. – she shifted in her seat, slowly turning back to the wall.

\- Okay… you're grumpy because of what exactly?

\- Just leave me alone.

\- I'm curious. And serious.

\- Good to you.

\- Please. I will do anything just answer these normally.

\- And if I really don't know anything?

\- I won't believe that.

\- Go ahead.

\- Don't do this to me.

\- What? You're a hunter, I'm a witch, natural enemies, I'm in this prison and these are my last hours. Tell me why should I entertain you instead of preparing for my only death?

\- Because… maybe I can pick your side in the court?

\- Like you would.

\- I'm serious. If you answer these questions before the inquisitors arrive and we can talk properly I will defend you in the court.

\- That's plain stupid and ridiculous and you know it.

\- Maybe I'm a mad man. Considered it.

\- Why are you this desperate?

\- Because I want to know. – she turned back to him.

\- What? That how does a witch think? How do I feel? Or you just want to expand your little knowledge so you can answer correctly on the next little test the king gives you. – The hunter couldn't answer. – If you sincerely interested in my thoughts and my view of things prove it.

\- How do I do that?

\- If you get out of this prison before the inquisitors arrive, - her eyes bore into his and he could feel the air, and his heart froze instantly – kill me.

* * *

 _A.N. Thank you for reading, anything you might want to say is welcomed, don't hold it back :)  
Have a nice and wonderful day and of course an eventful carnival time :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_To Loki who was so kind to review: Thank you for the question, I'm a proud young Hungarian who only curses when the situation demands it, also may I suggest you look around a little, I've read plenty fiction rated T with some "praise" in it. Have a wonderful day and fun while you read :)  
_

* * *

The hunter gaped like a fish at the witch.

\- Are you sure? – the cold grasped Vlad's throat. He could speak properly but he could tell he wasn't the one controlling his body. The witch captured him in some kind of trance, only by looking at him. This thrilled him in both ways: fear building up on instinct and excitement in his mind. She was indeed powerful, even in this miserable state.

\- Promise me. – he could tell that if he now does it, the whole thing will be an irreversible contract between them.

\- You know I can't do that. – he smiled and the cells turned into ice. He could almost see his breath.

\- Then it's clear. – Erzsébet's eyes disappeared in the shadow of her hair., the air turning to something strangely uncomfortably normal.

\- Yet, I didn't write the actual report so… -Vlad's smile turned to a grin.

\- Are you suggesting something?

\- As you probably don't know we actually have to report every case we finish. I would have wrote that I simply captured you, but… We still have some time before they arrive, and I can always change that into something like: the witch fought back with such fierce temper and anger I had to use extreme self defense, and kill her on the scene. Still you have to answer all my questions. – in a blink piercing light filled the room and for a moment Vlad couldn't open his eyes. When he forced them open everything was normal, except the suffocating heat in the air and the witch's iris glowed with some troubling shining.

\- That only depends on how quick you ask them… - she was smiling and the hunter could feel ice cold sweat forming on his forehead, just as if he was dealing with the devil itself. He knew the witch was waiting for him to say something. Turned out he was wrong. – You promise to kill me as soon as you get out of these cells then?

\- Should I swear to something? – he grinned.

\- Now that you offered it yourself… - but the witch wasn't even smiling.

\- Then I, Vlad Popescu, royal witch hunter swear to my life-

\- That's not enough.

\- Then… What do you wish for?

\- Do you believe in anything?

This whole scene was surreal for him. He was promising the most ridiculous thing in his life to a witch, to his prey, and he wouldn't change a thing. He was thrilled and curious.  
Religions never bothered him in his life, he had only one belief: he has one life and that he shall spend hunting for witches and other nice actions. What happens after he dies was simply boring.

\- I could say I believe in fairies. – he finally answered.

\- And do you think it will be enough? – the hunter returned the witch's intense burning gaze.

\- It's the only belief I have. – when Erzsébet said nothing he continued. – I, Vlad Popescu, royal witch hunter swear to the fairies when I get out of this prison and there's a chance, I will kill you. – the silence troubled the hunter so he had the urge to ask. – Is there anything else I should ad?

\- Why will you kill me?

\- Because you asked me.

He was sincere. It was madness but not his first one, and definitely not his last. Erzsébet's eyes shone up and then everything went back to absolute normal. Her face was expressionless and then a small smile appeared. Not cold, not brute, not ironic.

\- Thank you.

And he forgot everything they talked about. Everything in a blink.

His mind was blank and shady, he had no idea what was his purpose he had a feeling he wanted to ask… but what? So decided it was time to sleep and get rid of this horrible emptiness, which was nice and warm but… illogical and definitely not what he wanted.

Erzsébet watched with a blank face as the hunter laid back on his cot with confusion written on his face and utter chaos in his mind. He was searching for his most recent memories. She would have smiled at his _cute_ (useless) attempt to do so, but she was not in the mood for that. Sooner or later he will start again.

That's why, against her better judgment, she decided to ease his mind to sleeping with a lullaby. Again.

He fell asleep like a baby in two seconds. She kept humming the melody to herself.

Erzsébet wanted nothing more than spend the rest of her life (those remaining hours) in peace, preparing herself, just as she had said. Sort out her memories. Arrange her problems. Or solve them but that would be impossible.

She was surprised the hunter agreed into her little half joke offer. She had few knowledge about him, and to be honest had close to nothing desire to get to know him better, not when her life will end, but he proved to be interesting.

At least she was mature enough not to hope anything at this point.

True she had to deal with hunters before, but then… she still wanted to live.

Not that she gave up, she would be the happiest to live a little more…but she was tired. The life she had, all those experiences had finally caught up to her, draining away her unbreakable determination to live and _prove_ … Prove it to the world, that _she_ was not evil.

Meeting and fighting this hunter was the breaking point, the last drop in the glass. Not that he was that much stronger, or talented or he _actually_ had a chance against her but…. She just knew it was over.

She had her time and _failed_. Failed so many times she couldn't believe herself. How could she live like this? She failed and now she had to finally accept the consequences.

How many times she had wished: it _was_ over. How many times she cursed herself. How many times she tried to cry but nothing came out, as she was a witch, a creature that simply couldn't.

She lost her match against her fate, now she was simply tired and empty.

Erzsébet stopped humming. She felt a pair of eyes examine her. How couldn't she feel them before? Not bothering to look at them, she waited for the other to speak.

\- You… erased my memory. – an accusation or a statement. She couldn't, more like she wasn't trying to decide. – Why did you do that?

\- Who knows… Why do we live?

\- Because we were born?

\- And? Just because someone created and forced you to live on this world, this reality you accept it and do as they wish. Where is your option in it?

\- Okay, maybe I don't know the answer to that.. but you definitely have the answer to my latest question.

\- And if I refuse to tell you?

\- I will get it.

\- Go ahead.

\- You said something you regretted then in plain panic you decided to erase my memory.

\- Do I look like someone who panics? – she turned to him with bored face.

\- Everyone panics at one point.

\- I'm not everyone.

\- Fair point.

Vlad watched the witch with curiosity. He had some fragments of his memory about being drunk and ending up here in a cell (this still upset him more than necessary, once he was out, he will so grunt the villagers for doing this. If he was in a good mood.) even talking with his last prey but… He simply knew the rest was thanks to her magic.

\- So. Do you know why I came after you specifically?

\- Let me guess. You wished to be known as the greatest of greatests just because you could capture me, an unknown yet feared witch from a forest?

\- Ayy, it's no fun if you put it this way.

\- Welcome to my world.

\- But you admit that you erased my memory!

\- And if so, what can you do about it?

\- I may or may have not know a secret technique to gain back my lost memories. – he smirked, waiting for her eyes to go wild with panic, or fear.

\- Go ahead. – she simply blinked. – I'm watching.

\- You don't care if I find out what are you hiding?

\- And if you do so, what will you do?

\- He? – he couldn't really follow the conversation.

\- You may or may not learn some _secret_ of mine. Then? You run to your little king and tell it? Then? What will you do with it? A secret of an unknown witch.

\- First, you are not unknown, almost everyone heard about you at one point, second… - he couldn't come up with anything. Seriously what will he do with that? Proven there _is_ a secret. He is plain stupid. In his embarrassment he laughed. – You got me. Oh my, you _are_ interesting.

\- Stop it right there. I don't care what kind of complement you have in your mind don't ever say them out loud if you wish to talk to me.

\- Wow. May I ask why?

\- While you were dead drunk you told… quite… strange things and sadly, I cannot manipulate my own memory. Wish I could. – she acted strange compered to before, she acted… normal.

\- Don't tell me… I… Oh my gosh…- Vlad didn't have to think hard what he could do while being intoxicated and closed in the same room as a beautiful female (even if she happens to be a witch, how could he tell that in a drunken state?). – I flirted with you, didn't I?

\- May I ask not to bring up this topic? – she sounded so human, he had to smile. Who would have guessed that the majestic and fearful witch-queen had problem dealing with complements and sweet talk?

\- I would have never imagined you couldn't handle courting.

\- Did you take the facts that you were the one doing it into consideration?

\- What is the problem with me? Am I not handsome enough? – he asked with fake hurt, and waited for the witch to show some embarrassment, something he imagined to be surprisingly cute or beautiful on her pretty face. Instead she just looked at him with shock in her eyes.

\- You are the one who attempted to take my life and ruined everything. How should being drunk and flirting with me work this up? – now that he thought about it…

\- But I'm still handsome, right?

This earned just what he expected. A grunt and a facepalm, and he had to surpass his laugh. She was really entertaining. It's a pity she will…

\- So, are you prepared? – he asked, sitting more comfortably on his cot, leaning against the wall. She looked up at him.

\- For what?

\- Death. You said something about it before. – she sighed.

\- I would be if you would not bother me.

\- I would say I'm sorry to do that, but mother told me not to lie as it's a sin. – he smirked. He felt himself so great and full of energy and he had a little thought running up and down in his head a crazy, mad, completely idiot idea, to befriend this witch. And he had absolutely no answer as to why. As the mere thought of it was simply stupid it gave him so much more desire to do it.

\- Your mother should have told you to stay out of trouble as well.

\- Well she had no problem with me becoming a hunter.

\- Great mistake.

\- Now, don't blame her for your misery.

\- Then don't blame me for yours.

\- What do you mean?

\- I can shut up and close you out of my mind any moment I wish. Then, how will you survive this horrible boring time you have to wait till morning?

\- Oh, no. You wouldn't do that.

\- What makes you think that?

\- No one wants to be alone before their death.

\- I said this before, but seeing your memory is horrible even without manipulating, I gladly repeat: I am not everyone.

\- But you are a living thing. And no living thing likes to be lonely.

\- That still doesn't mean I will accept anyone's presence.

\- So who would you accept? An old friend? The devil? A monster? Your family? – her eyes widened for a second but this time, the hunter noticed. – So even witches have family. Do you miss them?

\- I won't tell about them to you.

\- As I'm the only one you can tell about anything I strongly suggest you should. Or about whatever that presses your heart.

\- You really think I will open up for you, because…?

\- You will die.

\- And?

\- People like to arrange their thought, memories and life before it ends. Don't be shy, I'm all ears.

\- Why can't you understand that I have no desire to tell you anything personal.

\- And if I say I'll tell you anything you want to hear?

\- What could you possibly know that I would like?

\- Maybe how being normal feels like?

\- Even if the best storyteller would paint me those feelings in the most vivid way the effort would be for nothing.

\- Then tell me what would win your- Vlad head decided it was time to kill his body with the most horrible ache he had ever felt. Something was off.

\- For your safety I suggest you stop with your nonsense. – he could faintly hear her voice though the throbbing of his head was louder than his own thoughts. His mind was dancing in triumph this deadly pain showed he had reached a memory he should not have. As he was trying to remember, forcing his mind but this brought more and more pain and then- it was gone, along with his train of thoughts.

\- I would thank you, weren't you the one creating my pain to begin with. – he said after a moment in much weaker voice than he liked but with much greater annoyance and irony than he would have let it.

\- I warned you.

\- Why do you do this? Why do you have to erase my memories all the time?

\- If it eases your concern a little, it was only the second time I did it.

\- Why would that be comforting?

\- It is just as comforting as telling your thoughts to the hunter that brought you your death. – she was calm and it did comfort him somehow and this fact confused and angered him more than it was logical.

\- Why do you have to be so irrationally rational?

\- Sadly I don not know why I was born as a witch, if that's what you wanted to ask.

Vlad looked at him with wide eyes and utter shock.

\- Don't tell me you can read my mind…

* * *

 _A.N. Thank you for reading this chapter as well, hope you like it.  
Again don't keep your thoughts to yourself I'm just as curious as a cat and the characters in the story, so please follow Loki's example and tell me what you think :)  
Have a nice day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Erzsébet suppressed a small chuckle. Humans were so simple minded.

\- It's not funny! – the hunter glared at her.

\- You surely took your time to connect the facts… - she giggled in her low, quite voice.

\- And of course you find this amusing.

\- Should I hide it as well? – in an instant everything " _human"_ died out from her, her voice, her aura, her breathing.

\- No… it was just… surprising.

\- One would think you are prepared to fight against witches specialized in mental powers. Or was it real new information?

\- Of course we mention these possibilities on the training but how do you think we could actually prepare for those?

\- Of course... I forgot how pathetic humans can be. With all your knowledge and none of real wisdom it's a miracle you could capture any of us.

\- Are you suggesting that we mean no real harm for you witches?

\- And if I do?

\- It's more than ironic coming from you.

\- So is it from the hunter sitting across me.

\- Then we are nothing more than a bunch of pathetic creatures sitting and growling at each other.

\- That seems to be the truth. – she smiled and the hunter felt a little victorious.

\- Now that we cleared this up what should we do?

\- Starting over would be quite too much, and personally I would love to spend my last hours in peace.

\- Why are you afraid of a little talk?

The look that she casted towards him spoke with thousand words. Only the hunter ignored it completely.

\- Why are you so eager to talk to me?

\- Curiosity… and possibly much more… And you know you can't escape…

\- Try me.

\- Then I'll just talk and talk and talk until you reply.

\- And if the guards find it more irritating?

\- Then I'll convince them to help me.

\- Realistic…

\- So… How does your mother look like?

The witch stopped every movement of her body, including breathing and her heart for about five seconds. Her face went blank and the hunter was afraid he managed to cause a heart attack. That, despite make him laugh hysterically would be an ugly end for his journey. He was about to crackle up in maddened chuckles when the witch casted him a long look.

\- You actually wish me to answer?

\- They call me a dreamer a lot you know. – he smirked eventually.

\- What about you talking first? Or better, stop talking at all and go to sleep?

With every quite word the hunter could sense the witch tense and tighten up somewhere on the border of fury and incredulous bewilderment. She was frightened and desperate to end whatever this thing was. On one hand it was amusing and thrilling just as any hunt was and will be, yet right now his prime objective was to decipher the enigma in front of him, the which who became an almost forgotten legend, hiding from everyone in the coats of myths and fairytales of elders nobody believes. She escaped reality by erasing her name, her acts and her real persona from the common knowledge, by entering the world of legends and ancient stories.

Right now Vlad was sitting across the most deadly witch of history and he wasn't going to let her end all started conversation just because she was panicking. He was better than that. Moreover he was the only one capable of doing it.

He was the only one rightfully questioning her…

 _What about the inquisition?_

\- If you wish to talk why not use the normal ways? – he smirked towards the witch feeling a small headache coming. A familiar sense of deja-vu hit him with the smallest force. He just _knew_ something was up.

\- What do you consider normal?

\- Define normal.

\- It's a weak comeback, asking the same.

\- I would prefer our little chat voiced out in the authentic way, using our mouth.

\- Afraid you couldn't think fast enough for a witty comment?

\- Looks like you got yourself fired up. Did you find something interesting in my handsome and glorious mind?

\- If you just love to analyze me, why don't you take some wild guess. – her smile was fidgeting, and he couldn't decide if it was from anger or fear.

\- I'm flattered. You actually admitted to enjoy this game.

\- If you call this a game I'm afraid to ask what do you take seriously.

\- Suddenly curious, aren't we?

\- How about your headache? Afraid you'll forget something?

\- It only threatens you as far as I see. Panicking are we?

\- You know nothing, and your selfish wishes will bring only unsolvable problems to everyone.

\- What would be my selfish desire then?

\- As a sentenced creature waiting for execution I have my last wish for you. – her face was determined but he could see some hesitation or… fear. – Let me go to my grave with all my secrets.

\- I cannot grant you that, regarding you weren't even sentenced.

\- Only because you consider yourself healthy curious, this doesn't mean your petty inquisition will think the same.

\- As I said I'll convince them-

Pain entered his mind forcing him to scream in agony. He couldn't keep his eyes open but he swore he could sense the witch smirk.

Watching the man's chest rise and fall across her in silence she let out a deep sigh. She lulled the hunter to sleep getting fed up with this pointless game. She knows the rules time is ticking, she have to come up to a decision at one point.

Genuine smile plays on the hunter's lips. He looks happy, safe and normal. She smiles at her with her own bitter-sour smile that's exactly why she fights against this. She may have been the most brutal witch on earth once that's why she promised to lock up, to disappear, to erase all chance of that happening again.

With her this nightmare will be over.

At least that was her intention.

Then this little arrogant yet completely normal human came and ruined everything. So maybe she had two reasons to keep everything to herself.

She could open up and explain what she needs to, yet…

Yet the look in the hunter's eyes told her he wouldn't get it.

In the end no one understands the truth, the whole meaning of this tragic comedy, this cruel joke.

There's still the possibility to keep him in the realm of dreams until the inquisitors arrive. She can still escape…

* * *

 _\- Mama, tell me the story about the fairy and the prince!_

 _\- All right, all right… But get in the bed. Good boy. So, do you want to hear it from the beginning again?_

 _\- Of course!_

 _\- Okay. – she chuckled.  
Once upon a time, when fairies and humans lived together, there was a handsome and young prince, who didn't want to become king yet. He said, he's too young to rule over a whole kingdom, and he had no desire to sit on the throne, especially alone, since he had no fiancé, that could meet his expectations. All the girls, princesses and maidens were not good enough for him, every one of them had some strange habit, or they were just simply not pretty enough. His father didn't say anything, thought he will grow up and forget this, but it really seemed like the next king will have no wife, so one day the old king called for his son. _

_" Son, you can't continue this. I can understand you couldn't find a girl for yourself in this country but you should look around, maybe there's someone who can match you in other kingdoms. Don't come back until you find yourself a wife."_

 _With this, the young prince left his kingdom to find a girl suitable for him. His path crossed a huge dark and endless forest and he couldn't find the way out. The night fell upon him and he was completely lost._

 _" What will I do? I wasn't able to at least visit other countries, but I'm lost in this forest and cannot find the way out. I don't want to die yet."_

 _" I can help you, if you can pay the prize." Came a rusty and scary voice from the woods._

 _" Who are you? If you want to help me, show me your face!"_

 _" Hah! Foolish human. You're lost in the darkest forest of the world, alone far from anyone and yet you don't want to accept the help I offer you?"_

 _" If you really want to help me, show me your face. Or you have something to hide?"_

 _For a long moment nothing could be heard, then an old, wrinkled witch came out from the woods. The prince was not someone who could be scared easily, but even he stepped back in surprise and disgust._

 _" Here I'm." the witch crooked a smirk.  
" What would be your prize?"_

 _" Oh it's nothing for someone like you. All you have to do, is just bring me one flower. One tiny little flower from a long abandoned garden. I hope you don't mind doing this little favor for an old woman." She smiled with her broken teeth and the prince could feel the air froze around him._

 _" Okay, if I can find it I will bring it to you. Now will you help me out?"  
" Of course, of course" creaked the old hag " Just follow me and you will be out in no time." _

_And so was it. When the prince could see the light from outside he didn't even turned back to thank the old witch her help._

 _As he continued his journey he arrived in a dark city where everyone was wearing black and grey, and everyone looked really gloomy and sad. The prince rented a room in the inn and asked around why are these people so depressed._

 _" Didn't you hear? Today is the birthday of the king's daughter who disappeared before she turned 5. It's a national day of mourning. Where did you come from that you don't know it?"_

 _" I came from a far away kingdom." Answered the prince in hurry because he decided to rescue this princess. Maybe she worth it. He went straight to the palace to ask out the king and the queen._

 _" It's noble from you trying to save our daughter, but many tried before you and many failed. If you still want to go, our wizard will help you."_

 _So the prince went to the wizard to ask for help._

 _" Oh, a new candidate to save the princess. I can tell you where is she most probably but you have to get there on your own. She's in an ancient ghost town where once a legendary dragon lived, protecting the world's most beautiful maiden in its castle. One day a brave knight came, killed the dragon and took the maiden. The dragon couldn't forgive itself to have lost its treasure so it remained as a ghost, searching for the maiden and kidnapping beautiful young girls, as it thinks they are her."_

 _" So there are more princesses there?" asked the prince a little confused._

 _" Most probably. But no one knows for sure what happens after they are brought to the ghost castle. I can show you where it is and give you the weapons you might need, but I cannot guarantee you will survive and achieve your noble goal."_

 _With these words left the dark city the young prince…_

* * *

Vlad jolted up. Not that his sleep wasn't comfortable or nice for a change it was the sweetness of the dream that alerted him. He looked around in hurry letting out a sight of relief. The witch looked at him with unreadable eyes.

\- For a moment I thought you disappeared.

\- As much as I hate it, rest assured. These are still the same ropes that you used.

\- You sound much more talkative and friendly… did you sleep as well? – she just looked at him with hollow eyes. – I guessed so…

Strange silence fell on them. The hunter had nothing in mind but he was desperately searching for any topic just to get the witch to talk. He could feel she erased his memory again yet his wish to know her motives proved to be a way deeper desire of his mind. Or hearth.

\- Let's play.

She didn't even blink.

\- I guess we are equally bored so here's my idea. We play a little chain of thoughts where you say one word and the other has to say the first thing that comes up in their mind about that expression. It can be anything, a color, a place, a feeling… So?

\- Okay.

\- I'll start. –he closed his eyes. – Smoke.

\- Fire.

\- Bright.

\- Sun.

\- Heat.

\- Summer.

\- Wind.

\- Straw hat. – he chuckled and saw her raise her eyebrow in question.

\- Nothing I just imagined you in one.

\- And you found it…? - he felt as if she suggested something nice.

\- Why of course.

\- You think it's ridiculous for me to wear one?

\- I think it's surprisingly normal. And it made me smile.

\- I don't like this game.

\- Why?

\- Do I have to testify and explain every statement I say now?

\- I'm just curious but if you are willing to continue anyway I won't pry.

\- Like I seem just as a person who enjoys uncomfortable situations.

\- Then tell me why don't you want to play. I know you are bored. – she just looked at him with a dead expression and suddenly he remembered that she won't make it our alive… So maybe bored wasn't the best way to phrase it. – Look even though it is insane for me I really wish to talk with you.

\- And I still have no desire to join.

\- I can talk for both of us. You just have to agree or not with my suggestions.

\- How would you know I'm not lying?

\- Why would you lie about your family?

\- You're not this naïve.

\- So maybe you have some reason to lie but right now I'm offering you a last chance to clear yourself and your motives.

\- That's sweet but you know the inquisition won't ever forget for a witch. – he couldn't come up with another reason. – Besides I don't have to save myself in your eyes. I did what I did, I have no guilt or problem with them.

\- Your eyes tell me a different story.

\- Honestly I don't have to endure this. – she muttered to herself.

\- Don't you dare put me to sleep and escape!

\- Like I could…

\- The conversation. You may trance me again to dreamworld but I will come back and continue so it's quicker if we just…

\- Just what? The mighty hero of the century has no idea what he really wants other than fame and a strange thrill. Yes I admit talking with the 'enemy' can be interesting even addicting to someone but I refuse to be your amusement in my last hours. So. Make up your mind and come up with one question before I knock you out for good.

\- You just said to be unable to do anything…

\- Are you seriously questioning my powers? – her eyes started to gleam darkly. He chuckled.

\- I can't get why are you trying to force this "I gave up it's over" when you clearly have more energy than last night.

\- I'll just ignore this…

\- I meant our actual combat. You purposely didn't hit me accurately am I right? – she just stared at him with numb eyes. Well.. numb eyes that burned with anger and so much more underneath. – So if I have to ask one thing right now, here's my question: Why didn't you use all your powers? You wouldn't be here now, I would be dead and this whole problem of yours wouldn't even exist… And you known this the second I attacked you.

He was patient. He could see the gears slowly clicking in her brain but couldn't even guess what was their meaning.

The question surprised her a little. So even the hunter could feel that the force he was fighting was repressed. One hand she was proud of herself, this meant every single enemy of hers could feel it as well giving them the sensation she's not taking them seriously and could easily wipe them out with her little finger. That is power.

The other hand they wanted to test her just how much is that real whole. That meant they were restless and she couldn't get one day to relax.

But all of this problem was in her past the only question before her eyes was how to accept death. Should she fear or feel relief?

\- You wonder why did I keep myself back… - she started slowly as if to feel the taste of her words. Sure her voice sounded strangely calm. The hunter felt irrationally alert. – Because of an old promise I made years and years ago not to kill anyone.

She watched him blink in confusion as her words sink in. She felt a headache coming. Of course they wouldn't understand…

\- Like a penance?

She felt herself blink in confusion.

\- Just because I'm a hunter and your enemy that doesn't mean I'm super dumb. Actually I'm offended by this, since I'm the only one who could get you into this situation, a cell waiting for the inquisitors…

She still couldn't come up with anything to say so she kept her sarcasm to herself.

\- So out of regret you promised not to kill again… I assume it was after the _year_.

\- Congratulations. Are you happy now?

\- This doesn't mean anything. You could have at least aimed at me!

\- Are you seriously angry about that? – she casted him a tired look but he was flamed up.

\- Yes! I was looking for a decent fight between us, do you have any idea just how long I waited for that day?

\- That's cute but before you forget even this way I made you sweat.

\- In the worst way.

\- Does the country's greatest witch hunter feel himself humiliated?

\- Absolutely!

\- To the point he won't talk about his greatest hunt to anyone?

\- Why wouldn't I?

\- … nevermind. – she was tired, she was collected, she had the upper hand, she wanted to sleep, she wanted silence.

\- So you made a promise to not kill anyone yet you don't even fight seriously.

\- Why is it a problem to you?

\- Did you ever dueled honestly?

\- And if I did?

\- When?

\- None of your business.

\- Then why did you humiliate me?

\- Do I look like a good person to you?

\- Yes.

The reply came way to quick and way to determined for both of them.

* * *

 _A.N.  
_

 _Hello again and thank you for reading hope you liked it, yes the story still plays an important role in this story... kind of._

 _I'm trying to find an outcome for this story that will fit perfectly... and what I have in mind is... a little too far away from our current point. So after my exams are over I'll try my very best to write it._

 _So again leave anything you have to say (scold me if you want :P)  
and have a nice day :)_


End file.
